


One Tentacle, Two Tentacles, Purple Tentacle, Blue Tentacle

by Schreibblockade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AND gets in contact with aliens, Alien Biology, Consentacles, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Tentacles, also if you don’t think that Alex Danvers would have a home office or laboratory you’re wrong, and then by some miracle they tell us how their reproduction works, but it's probably not gonna be me, don't take this too serious people, i want at least ONE fanfic writer in the world to go SEE I WAS RIGHT, if humanity ever manages to not blow itself up, it's just supposed to be cracky fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/pseuds/Schreibblockade
Summary: Sometimes Alex forgets that, despite Kara looking like the stereotypical all-american cheerleader, her girlfriend is actually an Alien, with a capital A.CW: tentacles, in case the tags and the title really didn't make that clear enough





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intotheGrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheGrave/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, buddy! Have some ridiculous tentacle fic to celebrate. Absolutely zero research has gone into kryptonian reproduction. This is just meant to be ridiculous. And fun. And fluff. (Also, you know that due to MacBook update shenanigans my time was limited. XP )
> 
> Also not beta-ed, because, well, it _is_ for my beta. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What can ya do.

It is Friday evening, late-ish, game night officially over, and Alex is cleaning up the rest of the chaos with Sam and Lena, their other friends quietly slipping out the apartment as not to disturb Kara.

“I’m sorry we had to cut the evening short, guys, Kara has been feeling a bit under the weather lately.”

It’s not a lie. Kara _has_ been feeling subdued the past few days. If she were human, Alex would guess that she’d be coming down with a fever. Higher than normal temperature, glassy blue eyes, headaches, uncontrolled shivering—all already annoying symptoms for a human. But for Kara “I can’t get sick unless I blow my powers out, and I still have those!” Danvers? Doubly so. Kara had excused herself about half an hour ago to go to bed early—right in the middle of their winning streak in _Taboo_. That’s how serious the situation is.

Sam waves off her apology. “It’s fine. If Kara’s opting out of game night voluntarily, she’s really feeling sick. Maybe an early night will do her some good after we had to clean up that massive car pile-up on the interstate earlier.”

“And if she’s still feeling unwell Monday, I could take a look at her blood work in the DEO with you,” Lena offers, putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

Alex smiles at them appreciatively and gives them both a short hug. “Thanks guys. I think she’ll be happy to hear that.”

She accompanies them to the door, chuckling when Lena complains about her whole bedroom stinking like burnt rubber and gasoline the whole way to the elevator —because _someone_ wasn’t able to drop their superhero outfit at the DEO before rushing home to get changed for game night—before she silently closes the door and puts the various locks into place. She makes her way through the apartment, turning off the lights and putting the last of the game boxes into a shelf, before tiptoeing to the bedroom. She leaves the door open a crack and makes her way to the adjacent bathroom almost noiselessly, quickly brushing her teeth and changing into her pyjamas, before slipping back into the dark bedroom.

It takes some maneuvering to get into the bed next to Kara without jostling her too much, but she needn’t have worried, because Kara immediately wiggles backwards so that she is flush with Alex’s front. Alex places a kiss on the back of her neck, and moves her left arm to wrap around Kara, frowning when her hand makes contact with—

“Is that my leather jacket?” Alex asks curiously, feeling along a ridge on the material and, yepp, that’s definitely the scratch she acquired when she dismounted her new bike a tad too enthusiastically.

“Yes,” Kara mumbles back. By the sound of it, she’s buried her whole face in the thick jacket, clinging to it like a koala bear.

“In bed?” Alex asks further. A leather jacket isn’t exactly prime blanket material.

“Yes,” Kara sighs, and Alex can hear the leather crinkling within her grip. “’s warm and smells like you.”

Alex ponders this for a moment, smiling at the back of Kara’s head. “Consider this. I’m _also_ warm and, uh, smell like me. Do you really need to cuddle my uncomfortable jacket?”

There’s a long stretch where Kara doesn’t reply, and Alex is almost certain she has fallen asleep, when the jacket is suddenly thrown off the bed and Kara is cuddling closer to her, inhaling deeply onto Alex’s neck. Kara throws her arm over Alex’s middle, pulling her even closer.

“Much better,” she mutters, and finally her breathing evens out, and she’s out like a light.

**

Alex is still in that nice grey area of not-quite-awake and not-quite-asleep. She’s taken the weekend off to pamper Kara, Kara has asked J’onn to cover any occurring Supergirl duties, and apparently her girlfriend is already feeling much better, if the hand that is moving underneath the waistband of Alex’s pyjama pants is any indication.

Lazy morning sex sounds like a great prospect after the past few days of Kara being cranky, and she moans gently when soft fingers slide in wide circles over her clit, down, gathering wetness, and up again.

Kara sighs deeply near her ear, placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck while moving one leg over Alex’s pelvis and snuggling closer. Kara’s hand is resting lightly on Alex’s left breast and her other hand is tenderly scratching the back of Alex’s neck, while her other is continuing to stimulate Alex’s clit.

Alex hums, her hips slightly twitching towards the source of her enjoyment.

This is nice.

This is—

This. Is.

This.

Wait.

Her brain is still booting up, but when it finally does, she assesses the situation again.

One hand with blunt fingernails scratching the back of her neck. Check.

One hand groping her boob. Check.

One hand doing some magic in her pants. Check.

Last she counted, Kara had only two hands.

With a herculean effort she manages to crack her eyes open, looking down.

They’ve managed to kick the blanket down to the foot of the bed at some point during the night, giving her a prime view of what’s happening.

Alex’s right arm is wedged underneath Kara, her hand softly stroking any part of Kara’s naked skin that it can reach. Her left hand is holding Kara’s leg closer to her body.

Kara is very much clinging to her.

Kara’s hands are definitely above Alex’s waist.

That is definitely _not_ a hand near her crotch.

There _is_ something moving near? In? Kara’s boxer shorts, though, judging by the movement underneath them.

“Kara,” Alex whispers, trying to gently shake Kara awake.

“Five more minutes,” is her mumbled reply, the leg across Alex’s pelvis tightening and making whatever is happening in both of their pants move much more enthusiastically.

“Kara,” Alex says in a normal, if maybe slightly panicked volume, now. “Kara, I really need you to be awake right now.”

Kara grunts, grabs Alex’s boob one more time for good measure, before untangling her upper body and propping herself up. “What,” she says, her gruff this-is-too-early-for-me-to-be-awake voice doing things to Alex that would definitely be distracting on any other day, but not right now.

Alex points down both their bodies, Kara’s head following the movement. Kara stares blankly at the area, Alex watching every miniscule movement on her face.

“Oh.”

To be honest, Alex was expecting something a bit more dramatic than that.

“Just, oh?” She asks, squirming when whatever is in her pants moves in tighter circles around her clit and dips lower on every other pass.

Alex startles when Kara just flops down on top of her again.

“’s just my tentacles,” Kara sighs into her neck.

Alex’s brain comes to a screeching halt.

“Just your tentacles.”

Kara hums in agreement, moaning when _another tentacle_ joins the first and seems ready to continue the task in a more involved way, ready to penetrate.

What has Alex’s life become.

With reflexes that betray her tiredness, Alex manages to grip the tentacle over the fabric of her pyjama pants firmly, making Kara yelp in pain.

“Alex!” She hisses through gritted teeth. “What are you doing?!”

“What am _**I**_ doing?!” Alex doesn’t want to sound hysterical, but apparently it can’t be helped today. “What are **_you_** doing! What do you mean it’s **_just your tentacles_**!?”

Alex manages to wiggle out from underneath Kara, the two tentacles sliding out of her pants and sticking out of the front slit of Kara’s boxer shorts. They’re a pale blue-ish colour, kinda glittery, maybe about six or seven inches long—and, to Alex’s complete mortification, wet—and are apparently able to move independently from each other. They also seem slightly despondent to be away from Alex’s crotch. It would be amusing, if there weren’t _even more_ tentacles starting to peak out over the waistband of Kara’s boxer shorts, pushing them down until they are only at about mid-thigh.

Alex continues staring. She counts eight tentacles in total. They’re all the same colour as the other two she saw first, but only the first two are wet, which seems to be an endless source of wonder for the other six, if the wriggling about and sliding along one another to spread the wetness is any indication. Some of them are a bit thicker and longer than others, but not by much.

Kara clears her throat.

Alex continues staring.

“Alex,” Kara begins softly, as if approaching a wild animal that’s backed into a corner.

Alex is still staring, but somehow manages to string together a few sentences anyways. “We’ve had had sex before. _I would’ve noticed **those**_ ,” she begins, watching one of the bigger tentacles wiggle towards her general direction, and she moves her hips further back, the tentacle drooping comically, like it’s _sentient_. “What ... How?”

“Alex, I’m an alien.”

Alex huffs, annoyed. “Yes, I’ve noticed.”

“This is a part of the Kryptonian biology. Also an ancient mating procedure. It’s all a bit convoluted, I’m afraid.”

“Try me,” Alex replies drily, watching in horror as the bigger tentacle moves backwards and one of the smaller ones immediately loops around it and moves up and down in a pretty obvious gesture.

If Kara’s blush and heavier breathing is anything to go by, this is affecting her a lot.

“Okay, uhm,” she exhales, obviously trying to gather her thoughts when a particularly jerky movement of the looped tentacle makes the other tentacle go stiff a bit and Kara moans.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Alex says, rolling off the bed and quickly moving towards the bedroom door in long strides. “We’re not talking about your alien junk when it’s jerking you off! Come into the kitchen when you’re done with whatever it needs to do.” Before she closes the door, she sees the six free tentacles almost _staring_ at the other two disapprovingly, one of them slapping the looped tentacle as if to scold it.

How has her life turned so weird in the span of one hour.

**

It takes another thirty minutes for Kara to arrive in the kitchen. Alex could hear her get out of bed shortly after she arrived in the kitchen to get the coffee going, and then a Suspiciously Long Shower followed, probably using up all the hot water Alex intended to shower with later. Jerk. Masturbating, Kryptonian jerk.

And now here they are, separated by the kitchen island, with Alex sipping her coffee and Kara inhaling her hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows.

Kara seems more relaxed, and Alex didn’t notice any wiggling in the front of her sweatpants when she came to sit down, but she’s also not really bursting at the seams to bring light onto the situation.

“So,” Alex prompts, moving to sit on the kitchen counter across from Kara, watching her fiddle with her mug. “Kryptonian biology. The ancient mating procedure. I don’t know about this a lot, but now I have the feeling I should ask a lot of questions and maybe have a talk with your mother’s hologram crystal.”

Kara looks ready to die. “Please not the crystal. Talking this through with the holograms at the Fortress was already harrowing enough.”

Alex sets her mug down at that and crosses her arms, her feet periodically banging against the kitchen cabinet underneath. “Explain it yourself, then.”

Kara fidgets on the high chair a bit before sliding off, nervously keeping it in front of her, like a very ineffective shield that’s supposed to protect her against Alex’s Level 99 stare. Alex’s glare is super effective.

“Kryptonian reproduction worked ... differently. Couples were chosen by the Matricomp, and children were, uh, I guess the human version would be test tube babies. Aside from Kal-El’s parents, no one has actually had what you would describe as sex for thousands of years. I was a child when I left, so I’m fairly certain I was never told all the specifics because at that point it also didn’t really matter, but I guess underneath Rao’s red sun the Kryptonian reproductive system just, was engineered in a way that it stayed dormant?”

Kara squirmed around a bit and crossed her legs when Alex very pointedly looked at her crotch and raised an eyebrow without saying anything.

“Sol, Earth’s yellow sun, it’s different. Kryptonians soak up the sun, it gives us superpowers, but it also ... activates the reproductive system of the olden days. That’s what’s been happening earlier.”

Alex nods, like this makes absolute sense. When actually nothing about this makes any sense at all. “But you’ve been on Earth for years. _We’ve had sex before._ Why is this happening now?”

Kara coughs, blushing, and looks at the ceiling like she’s hoping for divine intervention. “It’s difficult to explain. I can’t—“ She shakes her head, trying to get her thoughts into a more linear way. “Since reproduction was dormant, there was no puberty, at least not in the human sense. Usually entering a guild signified that you were now of age and could apply to the Matricomp with your partner for a child. I don’t—‘Natural Reproduction’ was treated like humans treat the appendix or wisdom teeth or their tailbone. It was there, it wasn’t really doing anything, we didn’t give it much thought, it was engineered away. Jor-El and Lora, they were the firsts in a really long time who managed to ... well. At that point the planet was already on the verge of breaking, priorities lay elsewhere, not exactly time to write an essay on an outlier happenstance into the Kryptonian biology archives.”

“If nothing is in the archives, what _did_ you talk about with the holograms in the Fortress?” Alex isn’t trying to be antagonistic. Xenobiology of any kind absolutely fascinates her. She would’ve just liked a bit more of a heads up before encountering xenobiology that was so clearly fascinated with her as well.

“My uncle’s hologram, he—just like my mom, he put everything he knew into a crystal as well. Including the stuff that wasn’t written down into the official archives. He recorded that he found out that yellow sunlight affects us beyond the superpowers, and a very prolonged exposure to it, coupled with being in a highly compatible relationship that’s also _very_ sexually active, would reverse the dormancy eventually, activating a kind of—I can’t believe I’m saying this—a kind of mating cycle every month for a week? That’s how he and my aunt were able to have Kal-El.”

“That explains his tentacles, not yours, though?” Alex muses. Kara looks very much like the stereotypical California girl. She’s seen Kara’s bits up close and personal before. And while still differently looking, she was still very much like a girl when it came down to the basics.

“Kryptonians are both, or neither, really, there was no gender binary on Krypton. Everyone would’ve been able to, uh, give and receive, for a lack of better terms?” Kara winces and looks like she wants the ground to swallow her whole. Their downstairs neighbours would not appreciate that. Renovation would cost an arm and a leg.

Alex stares at Kara’s face, before her eyes drop down towards where she’s keeping a tight grip on the chair and—one of the tentacles is now waving at Alex.

She feels like she’s on Pranked.

“How do you—“

“Have you ever looked at what an octopus looks like from underneath?”

“This is not an image I needed in my head.”

Kara snorts and it makes Alex smile. This might be highly embarrassing for both of them—well, more for Kara than for her, because Kara knows absolutely everything there is about human reproduction—but it’s gonna be okay.

Even with Kara now desperately shoving the wiggling tentacle back into her sweatpants.

Alex slides down from her perch on the countertop, rounds the kitchen island, stepping closer to Kara, who’s squirming seems to grow exponentially the closer she gets.

“So,” she purrs, close enough now to almost feel the heat from Kara’s burning cheeks. “What I’m hearing is that we’re highly compatible.”

Kara makes a kind of choked sound, holding the waistband of her sweats in a firm grip. Alex can feel the wiggling underneath the fleece material, the tentacles trying to burst free from their confines. “I—Yes? Yeah. Uh huh. The remaining Matricomp system at the Fortress says 98.2%.”

“Not just intellectually, but physically as well.”

“The physically-est.”

It’s cute how Kara is simultaneously trying to keep her raging tentacle problem in check, while also trying to get some of her swagger back, while also remembering how to speak basic English. Alex decides to put her out of her misery.

“Come on, Spacegirl, show me what you’re working with.”

**

They’re back in bed again, Alex much more comfortable now that the whole situation hasn’t just been sprung upon her like a bucket of ice cold water. They’re kissing lazily, giving them both the opportunity to undress each other in a nice pace. Once they’re naked, Alex’s scientific side takes over. She makes Kara sit up and across from her, while Alex leans down to the happily wriggling tentacles.

“Do you consciously control them?” She asks, reaching out with one hand, surprised when the tentacles don’t hesitate to wrap around her fingers, sliding smoothly across her palm, wrapping around her wrist gently.

“Yes and no,” Kara says, leaning back on her hands, biting her lower lip when Alex’s palm wraps around a singular tentacle. “From what I’ve gathered, during the mating cycle they’re very active, almost sentient, but when it comes down to the gist of it, they just try to animate a matched couple into intercourse,” her voice gets higher at the end when Alex pumps her hand along the tentacle. “So, not so much sentience, more like any other organ that’s working without you consciously controlling it, just trying to get the job done.”

Alex hums, watching Kara’s abs flex whenever she moves her palm across the smooth skin of the tentacle, aided by the tentacles wrapped around her wrist. There’s a flush slowly making its way from Kara’s face, down her neck, down her collarbone. The tentacles around her wrist are trying to get her to move quicker, but she keeps her slow pace.

“Do they ejaculate?” Alex asks bluntly, and Kara almost chokes on thin air.

“Alex!”

“What? It’s a valid concern. If you want to get _your_ reproduction area anywhere near _my_ reproduction area, I need to know if I have to work on Kryptonian-strength birth control, first. You said we’re 98.2% compatible.”

Kara falls on her back and hides her burning face behind the crook of her arm, mumbling unintelligibly.

Alex continues to stroke the tentacle firmer now, encouraged by the free tentacles wriggling about happily and by Kara’s moaning. A shiny, purple substance gathers at the end of the tentacles, the one in her hand is getting stiffer, and with a drawn-out groan from Kara, the substance is now all over Kara’s pelvis, Alex’s hand, her wrist, and on the bed sheet.

The tentacles slump down, sated for the moment, while Alex carefully makes her way off the bed.

“Wheraugon?” Kara asks sluggishly, which Alex translates to “Where are you going?”

“Into my office,” she says, keeping her clean hand underneath the other one to prevent the fluid from spilling onto the hardwood floors or the carpets. “I’m analyzing this sample.”

As soon as she’s out the door, she can hear Kara scream into a pillow.

**

By the time Kara has cleaned herself up, made the bed, and made her way to Alex’s home office, Alex has scraped the purple fluid into multiple containers for testing, washed her hands, and put on a bathrobe. She’s typing away on her computer, reading glasses on, trying not to get distracted by Kara’s nakedness. Or the tentacles just kinda casually hanging around at her eye-level, gently intertwining themselves before letting go again.

“So, what’s the verdict, Doctor Danvers?” Kara asks, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

Right. Distracting. Especially the use of her title. Amongst other things.

Alex clears her throat. “I’ve checked your sample against my data on file. It would indeed seem that we’re very compatible.”

Kara hums, sensing a but.

Alex glances at Kara’s tentacles again. “A normal condom won’t help here, even if you managed to somehow get them into a Magnum sized one.”

Kara preens at that. She knows she shouldn’t, but she’s feeling a weird sense of pride.

“But I’ve also compared the results with various human contraceptives—“

Kara’s eyes go slightly cross-eyed. She wasn’t gone _that long_ , was she?

“—and it looks like normal contraceptives are effective against your Kryptonian Super Sperm—”

Kara winces. “Please don’t call it that.”

“—which makes us especially lucky, because I _was_ thinking about getting rid of my IUD after we got together for various reasons, but decided to keep it in place for the time being. Mainly because I wasn’t able to get an appointment.”

Kara perks up at that. “You mean—“

“Yes. Until I make something that is more custom made to the situation, we can have some fun with your mating cycle.”

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut

Maybe “some fun” was making light of Kara’s eagerness to show Alex what exactly her newly found tentacles could do. Kara immediately bridal-carries Alex back into the bedroom, both she and her tentacles eager to divest her of her bathrobe and getting her on the bed again. Her reading glasses are carefully taken off and put on a nightstand, before Kara buries her hands in Alex’s short hair, kissing her with everything she has. She’s nudging Alex backwards bit by bit, until they fall onto the sheets with tangled limbs and out of breath.

They’re both shimmying their way closer to the middle of the bed, Kara falling heavily in between Alex’s thighs and resuming to kiss her. Kara’s tentacles are delighted, branching in every direction, stroking over every inch of naked skin they can reach, making their way smoothly over the soft skin of Alex’s lower stomach, her inner thighs. Some are definitely finding an interest again in sliding down to where her clit lies hidden underneath neatly trimmed hair, and even further down still.

Alex has the fleeting thought that maybe the prospect of having sex with her girlfriend who is an Alien and who has _tentacles now_ shouldn’t turn her on as much as it should, even with being someone as involved with Xenobiology as she is. The thought leaves as soon as it comes, shooed away by Kara making her way down, leaving a path of hickeys in her wake. Her throat, her collarbones, her breasts, her stomach—Kara is apparently making sure that Alex’s skin will look like a constellation of stars once she’s done with her.

Despite the tentacles wriggling in protest at being denied _again_ , Kara moves down, maneuvers Alex’s thighs over her shoulders, and works at giving Alex the best oral she has received in her young life until now. Alex’s hands are clutching long blonde hair, keeping it away from Kara’s face, and Alex has to bite her bottom lip to stifle a particularly loud moan when her girlfriend looks up at her with stormy blue eyes. Kara is a woman on a mission, however, and resistance is futile, multiple moans spilling out of Alex’s mouth when Kara decides to work in an unfair advantage with super speed.

Alex is almost embarrassed by how quickly her orgasm sneaks up on her.

Almost.

But once she’s stopped riding it out and Kara has clambered up again—her hair tousled, half of her face wet, her eyes even darker than before—propping herself up on one arm while her other hand is wrapped around two of the tentacles, rhythmically pumping her fist along them. Well. Alex decides that there isn’t anything to be embarrassed about.

It’s just Kara, who’s in a quite similar state.

She pulls her down by the neck and kisses her, tasting herself, tasting Kara, groaning at the expert way Kara’s able to play her like a fiddle by now. Nipping her tongue, licking into her mouth—Alex’s only response is to lift a still shaky leg over Kara’s hip, pulling her closer. Kara’s knuckles are dragging over her stomach, wet with a coat of sweat as well as with the purple fluid that escapes the tentacles with each pass she takes, the others eager to be back in the game as well.

Kara’s voice is gruff when she softly asks “Yeah?” almost directly into her mouth.

One of the tentacles has taken to stimulating Alex’s clit, aided by the purple fluid they’re producing as well as the mess Kara has made of her earlier. Alex’s free hand reaches down, the unoccupied tentacles swirling around her fingers before she gently grasps one, guiding it further down.

Alex nips at Kara’s bottom lip, before soothing it with her tongue. “One, first, okay?”

Kara hums in agreement and jogs her hips forward, the tentacle both eager and helped by Alex’s hand, and groans into the crook of her neck once her pelvis is flush with Alex’s and the tentacle completely inside.

Alex releases a soft sigh, hooking her other leg over Kara’s hip as well. She can feel the tentacle wiggling inside of her, and it’s a weird feeling compared to what she’s used to with either Kara’s fingers or the occasional strap-on adventure. Kara’s hand is still trapped between their stomachs, and she releases the tentacles in favour or sliding it down Alex’s side, down to her thigh, and keeping a firm grip on it, trying to center herself.

The tentacle on Alex’s clit it still going, sliding around it, gently tapping against it, rubbing it. The stimulation is making her clench down on the one tentacle inside of her, and she can feel Kara biting her lip, trying to stifle a moan at the sensation.

Kara’s hips twitch lightly, the tentacle inside of her moving in a way that betrays the sureness Kara has displayed before. Evolutionary speaking, this is not exactly what it was expecting—things are different in a human, compared to a Kryptonian. When it moves against the sensitive spot near Alex’s front wall, though, and the dual sensation of the tentacle on her clit and on her G-spot make Alex release a mix between a surprised squeal and a moan, it continues to move against that area again and again.

Evolution also means adapting quickly.

Alex’s hands dig harshly into Kara’s back, her legs crossing at her ankles to pull Kara closer. “Move,” she grunts, panting when Kara starts and tries to find an acceptable rhythm. The tentacle in Alex almost reacts with panic when it’s being slightly pulled out, and it drags along her front wall in an effort to stay inside, inadvertently getting Alex closer to the edge. The stimulation continues when Kara jogs her hips forwards again, the tentacle able to work out a push-and-pull that feels great for everyone involved.

Except. Maybe. Well.

There’s still six other tentacles just more or less roaming about without a clear job.

They’re not long enough to help with Alex’s nipples, which are currently being tended to by a very enthusiastic Kara. They’re not long enough to give Alex anything to hold on to, seeing as her hands are very tightly gripping the pillow above her head.

  
So, really, what’s a horny tentacle, more or less controlled by Kara, to do.

Some are content to just keep touching the naked skin within reach. One wraps around the tentacle that’s still busy with Alex’s clit, leisurely sliding along it. Because if one tentacle gets off, all of them get off—there’s no need to panic.

The last two, however ...

A mangled mix between a moan and a squeak passes Alex’s lips when she feels them nudging against her, just underneath the tentacle that’s already inside, and she fists one hand in Kara’s hair, pulling her head back abruptly.

For her part, Kara looks pained to be dragged away from one of her absolutely favourite places in the world. But just because her head is being held at bay, doesn’t mean the rest of her has stopped moving.

“Kara,” Alex manages through her panting, licking her suddenly very dry lips as the prodding from the tentacles continues, as well as Kara driving her hips back and forth.

“Uh huh.” It’s not completely clear to Alex if Kara is completely with her yet, as her eyes have zeroed in on her mouth and the flush from exertion on her face is continuously spreading further down her upper body. Alex can feel Kara lean forward against the pull of her hand—what an unfair advantage Kryptonian strength is in moments like these. But she’s not hard pressed to complain when her girlfriend gently nips at her bottom lip before trading a few heated kisses.

“Kara,” Alex breathes out, almost directly against her mouth. There’s not much of a verbal answer, just Kara moving down, lavishing the spot on her throat that shows her pulse hammering away, working on a hickey the size of California, and Alex’s “What are your tentacles doing?” comes out maybe more rushed and warbled than she’d like to admit.

It takes a moment for the query to register and for Kara to prop herself up on one arm, her hips angling away from Alex’s so that they can both look down.

One tentacle is stretched forward, sliding along Alex’s clit, while another one is wrapped around that tentacle, spreading both the wetness Alex provides and it’s own along it. One is wet and glistening, barely still inside Alex and wiggling with annoyance at being held back. Three are leaving various wet purple track marks along both of them, just enjoying the ride.

The last two are loosely wrapped around each other, just underneath the wet tentacle, making it pretty clear where they want to be next with a gesture that could maybe be considered obscene.

Kara blinks multiple times at them before she glances upwards, meeting Alex’s gaze with firm determination, before leaning forward. She nibbles at the lobe of her ear, making goose bumps spread all along Alex’s body, her voice rough when she asks: “Think you can take three?”

Alex can feel her own eyes glaze over, whimpers, and clutches Kara closer, her thighs tightening around Kara’s middle. Her fingers dig into Kara’s back as she inches her hips forward again, all three tentacles sliding inside, and for once she wishes _she_ could leave her mark on her girlfriend’s skin as easily as Kara can leave on hers. As it is, all she can do is moan once Kara’s completely inside and the tentacles are re-arranging themselves a bit to find a more comfortable position amongst themselves.

“You feel so good,” Kara murmurs, bestowing almost too-sweet kisses anywhere she can reach. And with anyone else, it might’ve been just a corny line, but with Kara Alex knows it’s just her honest truth. She whines when Kara rolls her hips back and forth a bit, before finding a more suitable rhythm again.

Alex releases a long-draw “ _Fuck,_ ” when the two intertwined tentacles knock against the first one, pushing it more firmly against that slightly spongy spot inside her, making her clench down on them—which only spurs them on more in their own, private competition.

Kara has the gall to huff “That’s the plan,” in between snapping her hips forward, and it’s almost ridiculous enough to make Alex want to roll her eyes. What did she do in a past life to deserve this dorky girlfriend.

The tentacle that was jerking off the tentacle on her clit is changing its direction and helps the other one, and Alex can feel her orgasm build up even faster now, feels it creeping up at the small of her back. Can feel a tingling starting in her legs, can feel the individual texture of the tentacles sliding along her skin. Can feel all of them be not quite as pliant anymore, but becoming stiffer every time Kara drives her hips forward. She wants to hold it at bay, doesn’t want it to be over too soon. She can hear Kara whisper “You’re doing so good,” and “You’re taking me so well,” crystal clear, despite the noise of their wet skin slapping together and the distracting moans Kara is releasing.

Alex is barely hanging on by the skin of her teeth, her breath leaving her in sharp pants when Kara moves quicker, chasing her own high. Her orgasm is so close she can almost taste it, and— _how is Kara even still talking?_

“Want you to take more,” Kara grunts, her fingers digging into the mattress, making the material creak precariously. “All of them. Next time.”

And, fuck it. Maybe it’s the right combination of words and movements and ideas planted into Alex’s head, but fuck trying to hold on to her sanity anymore.

Her back bows and her mouth opens, but she doesn’t actually make any noise when she comes. Can just feel herself clenching down on Kara inside of her, grabbing onto her torso to pull her closer, to _feel_ closer, as close as possible. Can feel a rush spreading through her body, from head to toe. If she’d still give a damn, she’d feel an embarrassing amount of wetness between their lower bodies. But as it is, she can barely notice Kara not moving anymore, giving out a whimper instead.

And suddenly, Kara coming is multiplying said wetness by a factor of one hundred.

Her girlfriend’s purple come is seemingly everywhere. On the bed sheets—at this point they probably have to burn them, they’ll never get clean again—both their bellies and thighs, on the other tentacles, on Alex’s clit, _inside her_.

The thought alone makes Alex groan, involuntarily clenching around the tentacles again, who seem very content in continuously releasing on and in her.

“God,” she moans, tightening her hold around Kara and clinging to her like a koala, “I feel so full.”

It’s not meant to be enticing, just stating a fact, but all it does is make Kara whimper, rolling her hips again a few times before finally slumping down on top of her, the tentacles happily pumping out more. Alex feels another, smaller orgasm running down her spine from the stimulation, knows she can’t possibly contain that much liquid inside herself. It starts trickling out, runs all the way down between, forming a purple puddle underneath them.

“How are you still coming?” is whispered both in amazement and awe as she softly strokes Kara’s back, the marks she left already healing up by the feel of it.

Even if she wanted to, Alex wouldn’t be able to move. Kara is like deadweight on top of her. Kara attempts a shrug, barely much more than a twitch of her shoulders.

Alex is now hoping that the mattress cover that’s supposed to be hypoallergenic is also liquid-resistant enough to save the actual foam part of the mattress. Everything else seems to be hopelessly lost.

She continues running her hands along Kara’s back, moving the long, sweaty hair to the side to place gentle kisses on the side of her head. It doesn’t look like her girlfriend has any actual say in what’s happening below her waist, so Alex just continues cuddling her, her legs lowered and entangled with Kara’s.

Not like that’s a great hardship, cuddling with Kara. Kara is like a living furnace, keeping her warm despite the cool draft of the A/C in the bedroom. It’s annoying on hot National City nights that even the air conditioning can barely fight against, but in moments like these? When they have both fucked their brains out? Having running-hotter-than-humans-Kara holding her down with her full weight feels pretty great, helps Alex in feeling more grounded, more connected to Kara. Makes her want to freeze-frame this moment and have them never leave the bed again.

Alas, there’s always other things, and the purple come is sticky against her skin, and she’d really like a shower, but that will have to wait for the moment.

For a second Alex ponders if Kryptonians got rid of natural procreation because absolutely nobody wanted to deal with the hassle of cleaning up afterwards anymore.

Eventually the tentacles, or Kara more likely, have nothing left to give. It takes another minute before she can feel Kara place a small kiss against her throat and then Kara carefully moves back and to the side, flopping down next to Alex. Her breathing is still uneven, and a glance downwards shows Alex that the tentacles are both absolutely spent but also looking oddly proud.

How is a tentacle able to express so many emotions, despite not having a face? A scientific thought for another day, maybe.

She can feel Kara’s hand nudging her chin up and she looks up again, Kara both happy and sheepish.

“Sorry for making a mess,” she says, the blush on her cheeks now from embarrassment.

Alex hums, leans forward to give Kara a sweet kiss, both reassuring and soothing. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Kara scoots closer, despite the purple puddle, slings one arm over Alex’s midriff. Alex re-arranges her arm so that Kara’s head is cushioned on it and so that Alex can continue playing with Kara’s hair.

Kara is close enough that the tentacles are brushing against Alex’s hip, but they’re not moving anymore, aside from the occasional twitch.

“So,” Alex begins, scratching the nape of Kara’s neck lightly. “Tell me more about those ancient kryptonian mating procedures.”

Kara groans against her throat. “Now?”

“No time like the present. You know that I like to be prepared.”

There’s a heavy exhale against her skin and Kara doesn’t start talking for a long while.

“Long story short: There’s a mating cycle every month. In mated couples it would sync up and they’d go at each other like bunnies for a week to ensure a maximum probability of gestation. Happy?”

It sounds very petulant, like Kara is embarrassed about this fact of Kryptonian evolution. Like Earth’s view of a level-headed civilization is now in shambles because nature didn’t make them perfect from the get-go. As if she’s embarrassed to now be a part of this ancient cycle, to bring shame to the House of El.

Alex is having none of it.

“A whole week, you say?” She purrs, already mentally trying to work out ways to get out of work and Kara to stay at home.

She’s also calculating the cost of a new mattress.

There’s no moral high ground here. Humans are still apes, just in fancy clothes.

She nudges Kara so that she lies on her back and immediately moves to straddle her hips, balancing herself with one hand on Kara’s chest, using the opportunity to feel her up.

“How long is your refractory period?” She asks, reaching down and grabbing one of the tentacles, a smirk firmly in place.

Kara just stares at her, partly in wonder, partly in disbelieve.

But when Alex can see and feel all the tentacles reaching towards her, she has her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do it? Did I hit all the tropes? Let me know!
> 
> Also, this story might be done, but I have another idea or two when it comes to these two idiots and their adventures in Tentacle Land. I'll most likely put them here as another chapter when the time comes and won't make an individual story out of it. Maybe this will just be my Kalex tentacle fic fic dump. Who knows.
> 
> Anyways. HOPE YOU LIKED IT, BUDDY! Look at that, it didn't even take me a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This will have at least two parts, because I couldn't finish the fic today. Because tomorrow is a work day and it's already after 1AM. *cries* I will hopefully get it done within this week, but I make no promises.


End file.
